Beast Boy's day of rest
by CoopDaWhoop
Summary: There's something that forces Beast Boy from his room and this titan is exhausted. will any of his roommates be willing to let him rest peacefully for the day? find out. It's a one shot deal


CoopDaWhoop: I do not own the show, merchandise, or characters of this series. All rights belong to the creators of this show and series.

Beast Boy just wants to take a nap after a long night of cleaning his room for once. Will he be able to achieve his goal with all the noise the others make or not? And why is he a cat? Find out by reading this story.

* * *

It was that time again in the tower. The time where Beast Boy's room stunk so much that even stank ball smelled like an air freshener compared to the contents in his room. He was thrown into that room and forced to clean it by the others and had security actually prevent him from sleeping and leaving the room until he was finished. By the time Beast Boy had finished cleaning it was already a new day. "I'm finally done!" Exclaimed Beast Boy as he looked around and saw that it was spotless for the first time since he joined the team. However the room still had a smell that wouldn't go away and Beast Boy wanted out. "Cyborg There's some weird smell still here and I can't find it dude" he cried at the communicator on his door.

"Hang on BB I'll be right there" replied Cyborg. He heard a yelp on the other side of the communicator then added "and don't fall asleep yet, I'll deactivate the security once I get there"

Entering the room Cyborg himself could smell the stench. "Woo! What a stank, what crawled in here and died?" said Cyborg as he entered the room. Beast Boy shrugged and turned to Cyborg.

"Okay I cleaned my room but can I at least get some sleep now?" he asked.

"Sure, you can camp out at my room for now until we get whatever it is that's makin' your room stink so badly" replied Cyborg. He turned to see Beast Boy had turned into an excited puppy and raced off.

Beast Boy had run all the way to Cyborg's room and was happily chasing his tail waiting for Cyborg to open the door until he remembered he had fingers. He pushed the buttons to unlock his friend's door and stepped inside. The humming of the machines was very loud to his ears, which were somewhat more sensitive compared to the others. That wouldn't stop him though. He found the platform where his friend went to recharge his battery and morphed into a cat. He didn't know why but for some reason he wanted to sleep as an animal today. He curled up and started to drift into slumber. BZZZT! Clang! Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw that his friend had returned and started working on some kind of project. "sorry for the noise Bb but whatever is in that room is stuck in there pretty bad so I'm gonna send in a drone or two and try to get it to clean it out for good" announced Cyborg. Beast boy yowled in annoyance at his friend. "Well I'm sorry Bb but if you don't like the noise I'm afraid you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep" responded the tin man.

Beast boy decided it would be better if he found somewhere else and left the room. He wandered around until he came up to Starfire's room. He clawed at the door and yowled until Starfire had opened the door. "Beast Boy what is wrong my friend?" asked Starfire. Beast boy simply yawned and stretched his feline body. "If it is rest you require wouldn't it be best if you slept in your room?" she asked. Beast boy shook his head and gave her the face, pleading with her to let him sleep in her room. The Tamaranian could not resist the face her friend was giving her in his feline form and stood aside to allow him entry into her quarters. Beast Boy brushed up against his friend's leg expressing his gratitude and ran over to the corner of her bed and rolled up into a ball. He was drifting into sleep again, until something bit his tail. "MRRREOOOWWW!" yelped Beast boy. He ran around in circles trying to lose whatever it was that was biting his tail. He turned around to find Silky smiling happily at him. The little moth creature looked happily at the feline, overjoyed to find a new playmate. Normally Beast Boy would be happy to play with Silky but not today, he was too tired to play. The next few minutes were of Beast boy running away from the playful little creature.

He got out and ran over to the next friend's room. Robin. He started scratching at the door. He heard noises on the other side of the door. It sounded like Robin was sparring again. But who was he sparring with? Beast boy was just too tired to even bother morphing and simply meowed until the door opened. Instead of seeing his friend standing in the doorway he saw a sight more frightening. It was Robin's old mentor, Batman. The Dark Knight stood there and stared down at the feline who was now shaking uncontrollably. As amazing as it is to meet one of the heroes from the justice league here in their very own home it also had to be one of the most frightening moments. It felt as if Batman was looking down into his very soul and scaring the crap out of it. Batman scowled (even more if that was physically possible) and spoke. "What?" he asked. Beast Boy fainted; Batman shook his head and turned back towards the room. "What was that all about?" asked robin as he walked towards the door. Batman turned and threw a batarang at the young teen. "Stay focused!" snapped Batman as Robin dodged the flying object. "Again!" demanded the Dark Knight as he shut the door and resumed Robin's training. Poor Beast boy was still stunned at meeting Batman and snapped out of his stupor when one of the vacuum drones started chasing him though out the rest of the tower. _I just can't win today!_ Beast Boy thought to himself as he ran.

Exhausted and drained of all energy, he found himself in the main room. He knew the last few times he tried sleeping on the couch he had gotten kicked off by Cyborg and Robin. He was too tired to even care right now, he just wanted to sleep. He went up to the couch to find Raven was sitting there immersed in one of the many books she had carried with her to the room. Beast Boy had jumped up and took a spot near her and curled up for the umpteenth time this day. "You know you're not supposed to be sleeping here Beast Boy" scolded Raven not taking her eyes off from the pages of the book in her hands. Beast boy moved from the couch to the part of her cloak that was laying on the couch and curled up next to her leg.

"Uh-uh, you can't sleep there either"

Beast Boy refused to move this time. He was tired and he had had it. He wanted to sleep and no one is going to stop him from sleeping in the most comfortable spot he had found all day. Raven's patience was wearing thin as well. She did not like how close beast boy was to her and she wanted him to keep his distance. She picked him up by the scruff of his neck and held him so that he was eye level with her. She gave a very cold look at him and in response his feline eyes were only half open and it showed enough to her. She knew he wasn't in a talking mood if he wouldn't morph or even bother trying to crack a lame joke at her, so instead she opened a way for his mind to come into contact with hers. It was not surprising at all to find that he was not thinking anything at all however, she could feel how exhausted the young changeling was. The hard look in her eyes softened and she sighed in defeat. "Okay just this once I'll let you sleep here, but this is a one-time deal got it?" she said bringing the cat closer to her face to make sure he got the message. The cat licked her nose and nodded. Raven blushed and a few books flew from their places. She put the cat down on her lap "don't do that again" she said sternly. Beast Boy merely purred and snuggled up in Raven's lap glad that he was finally going to get the sleep he so desperately needed. Raven went back to reading her book and started petting her feline friend as he went into a deep slumber.

A few Hours later….

"Dude, you telling me that the big bad batman himself was here training you and you didn't even tell us he was here?" whined Cyborg as he, Robin, and Starfire went inside the lounge room to get some food. Robin had finished Training with Batman to prove that he had been improving over the time batman had decided to let him on his own. (Plus it wouldn't hurt to visit one's adoptive son right?)

"He just wanted to see how much I had improved and that was it" Robin said coldly. He continued on and went straight to the fridge and pulled out a large bottle of soda then poured out three cups for each of his friends. "Here" offered Robin.

"Like teacher like student huh?" replied Cyborg as he took the drink. Robin's attitude matched his mentor/adoptive father even though Robin seemed more on the softer side, than that of Batman's.

"I wonder what has happened to our friend Beast Boy and our friend Raven, I have not seen Raven all day and I have not seen Beast Boy since I had offered him to rest in my room" Starfire wondered aloud.

"So he went by your room after he left mine huh?" questioned Cyborg. "Hope the guy found someplace to sleep" he said to no one in particular. Starfire nodded in agreement and floated over to have a seat on the couch when she suddenly gasped.

"Starfire what is it?" asked Robin as he and Cyborg ran over to where their friend was levitating.

"I do believe he has found someplace to sleep" announced Starfire as she pointed to something on the couch. As the two titans neared their friend they saw what she was pointing at. Using her cloak as a makeshift blanket and one of the many books she had as a pillow was Raven. But the stunning thing was who was with her. Using one arm as a pillow while being tucked underneath by the other arm; was a feline Beast boy.

"Aww, now that's just cute" cooed Cyborg.

"You got a camera don't you?" asked Robin as he turned to his mechanical friend with a mischievous smile.

"You know I do" replied Cyborg as his camera was pulled out from his shoulder. "This is definitely going on Facebook" he added as he snapped the photos of his two sleeping friends.

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING

A sound came from the couch and the three titans became silent as they saw Raven Rise up from the couch, her cloak slid right off her shoulders. She yawned and stretched out her arms then slightly fell back from her sleeping spot. "Hey, it's time to wake up sleepy head" she said. The same thing was going through everyone's mind at that moment. _No way. It couldn't be could it?_

_**Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin's view**_.

"Watch what you're trying to do beast boy" she warned _Beast Boy! What's he trying to do!_ Raven let out a little gasp and said "Watch where you're putting that thing!" Everyone's minds were going into overdrive thinking about what he was doing to their friend. "You try biting me again and I swear you're gonna get it" she threatened. Okay, if everyone's imaginations weren't going into overdrive yet, it certainly was now. "Okay enough playing around time to get up" she sat up followed by Beast boy who had some bed hair. _How long were they asleep like that! _Beast boy stretched out his arms and let out a big sigh of relief. "Man that was great!" He exclaimed as he stood up. "I wonder where the others are it's getting close to dinner I'm…" Beast boy had finally noticed the other three titans looking at him and Raven.

_**From the view of the other side of the couch**_.

Raven playfully flicked the little cat's ears making him wake up and she blew in his face making the little cat fully awake. Beast boy clawed at her hand and a small smile formed on her face for only a moment. "Watch what you're trying to do beast boy" warned Raven. He got up and stretched out his body. His tail stretched out and started brushing against her face trailing down to her neck. "Watch where you're putting that thing!" she gasped. She let out a little sigh and waved her fingers right in front of his face. He attempted to bite them but ended up getting her hand to cover his face. "Try biting me again and you're gonna get it!" she threatened as beast boy struggled to get out of her grasp Beast Boy turned on his back and started trying to swat away ravens fingers. "Okay enough playing around time to get up" she stated after he calmed down. She sat up and made some room for Beast boy to morph back to his human form. He sat up and stretched his arms out. "Man that was great!" He exclaimed. He had gotten up feeling refreshed. "I wonder where the others are it's getting close to dinner and I'm-" He turned to see Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire staring at the two who were on the couch.

"Did you two have a good time?" asked Cyborg. The two blushed at that comment.

"It's not what it looks like!" Raven exclaimed. Trying with every fiber of her being not to let her emotions get out of control. She failed. Beast boy was launched into the air and landed on Cyborg.

"Dude that hurt!" cried beast boy as he picked himself off of his big metal friend.

"Care to explain then?" interrogated Robin with a large smirk on his face. The green shape shifter was not liking where this was going. He pleaded that someone save him from this.

Raven floated on over and answered Beast boy's prayer. "Can we talk about this after, we get some dinner?" she asked. Robin nodded and the team went out for pizza, only to interrogate Raven and Beast Boy for the entire trip.

* * *

Coop: okay so I am done with this story. I hope that this was able to entertain you all for the time you've read it. I had no classes for the day and I was simply hit with inspiration to write this story. anywho please Review and let me know what you think. Grammar not my specialty.


End file.
